A Trip to Hellsing and Back
by Frontier
Summary: One moment, they're in their dorm, watching Hellsing. The next, they wake up in a different, yet very familiar world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. However, Shelby and Becca belong to me and my friend.

I

"All right, Becca! They're about to fight!" a young woman with short, dark brown hair giggled.

"We're nerds, Shelby. Total, 21-year-old, nerds," the other girl sighed, sporting short, choppy blond hair.

"Shhh!!"

The two were watching the first OVA of Hellsing, preparing to witness the epic fight between the Paladin, Father Anderson, and Hellsing's greatest creation, Alucard. Just before the fight began, a loud crash sounded and the girls flinched.

"Ah, damn. It's thundering. The power had better not go off," Shelby mumbled, catching a flash of lightning out of the corner of her eye. The fight between Anderson and Alucard was heating up. The computer screen began to grow a bit dim, so Shelby tried shaking it in an albeit unsuccessful attempt at fixing it. Just as she was messing with the monitor, another bolt of lightning crashed down near the dorm. Suddenly, the girls both felt a jolt. And everything went blank.

"Agh…Damn it," Shelby groaned, starting to come to. Another moment passed, and all was silent. Eerily silent. "Becca?" she called out for her friend as she opened her eyes and began to look about. Her blond friend was lying beside her and also beginning to awaken.

"S-Shelby? Where are we?" Becca grumbled, sitting up and holding her head. "Damn it…My head hurts."

That's when they heard footsteps. Two sets of footsteps! And they were growing closer! The friends suddenly jumped up and faced back-to-back as they looked all around for whoever was approaching them. Then….It was clear.

"Oh…my…God!!" Shelby gasped, now staring straight into the bloodied face of the great vampire, Alucard.

"Jesus Christ!! This can't be real!!" Becca squeaked, staring wide-eyed at the frowning Anderson standing only a few feet away.

"What the hell is this?!?!" the two girls both yelled simultaneously.

"I think a better question is…Who the hell are you?" Alucard suddenly interrupted their exclamations of shock and confusion.

"Al?!" Shelby gasped.

"And Andy?!" Becca chimed in, the two girls now exchanging expressions of disbelief.

"Al?" Alucard repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Andy?" Anderson growled, crossing his arms. How he hated being called that.

"I'll ask you two again. Who are you? And where did you come from?" Alucard asked in a demanding voice. Shelby could tell he was growing extremely annoyed. That's when she heard Becca whisper shakily,

"Shelby….Al freaks me the crap out! Please tell me we're dreaming!" She then commenced to pinch herself. It hurt. "Crap! We're not dreaming!"

Obviously, Alucard was tired of their unresponsiveness. "I tried asking nicely…." he growled, commencing to hit them both hard on the head, instantly knocking them out. "Well, Anderson, shall we continue this later?"

"Heh. So be it, yeh bloody monster," the Paladin growled, taking out a Bible and disappearing in a whirlwind of pages.

"Police Girl!" the vampire called out. He heard swift footsteps approaching within a matter of seconds.

"Yes, my Master!" But before Alucard could issue his order, a familiar presence down the hallway caused a sly smirk to cross his face.

"What brings you here, my Master?"

"Where's the Paladin, Alucard?" Sir Integra questioned in a stern voice.

"Gone. You arrived a few minutes too late." It was then that Integra saw the two unconscious girls lying at their feet. Integra raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"And who are they?"

"They wouldn't answer me. They appeared seemingly out of thin air right in the midst of the battle."

"Was it necessary to knock them out, you fool?" Integra growled but didn't wait for an answer. "We'll take them back to headquarters and figure this whole situation out." -Chapter 1 end-

((Well, this is just a fun little story. It's meant to have humorous moments, but I'll write a few serious, ZOMG moment, I guess.))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I only own this fanfic.

II

She didn't know how long she had been out, but once Sam began to awaken, the incident flooded into her mind. Of course, she thought it was simply a dream. But, as her eyes opened and glanced around, she knew that wherever she was, she wasn't sleeping safely in her warm bed in the dorm. What was comforting, however, was seeing her friend's sleeping form on another bed next to hers.

"Elsa! Wake up!" Sam hissed. Elsa let out a loud groan and flipped over on her stomach, burying her face in the soft pillow. Annoyed, Sam hurled her own pillow at the blond girl. "Wake up, damn it!!" Elsa sat straight up and glared angrily over at her friend, but once she took notice of their strange surroundings, a blank look crossed her face.

"Sam, where are we?"

"Hellsing Headquarters," a female voice suddenly answered, two figures emerging from the shadows. The two friends easily recognized them as Sir Integra and Alucard.

"Scheisse!!" Elsa squeaked, jumping backward from surprise and falling off of the bed. "Ow." Sam just rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction. No matter the circumstances, she was always either very hyper or very jumpy.

"We've no time for any tomfoolery. What I want to know is how on Earth you two just appeared out of thin air in the middle of a fight!" Integra questioned, taking a long drag of her cigar.

"We…We're not sure. One moment, we were just--" Sam suddenly paused and glanced over at Elsa. They couldn't just reveal that they were watching Alucard and Anderson fight. She couldn't tell Integra that Hellsing was simply a fictional story. "--sitting in our dorm room. Then we found ourselves flying through the air and landing right in the midst of Alucard and Anderson's fight," Sam explained, hoping they wouldn't see through her half-truth.

"And that poses another question. How do you know their names?" Integra continued to question them.

"We can't explain it. We just…know," Elsa answered, shifting her gaze between Sam and the others as she responded. Both Alucard and Integra were eyeing the two girls quite suspiciously. Elsa averted her eyes from the vampire as a shiver ran down her spine. Even when he was calm, his eyes were like daggers….Alucard noticed this and flashed her a sly smirk. So, the girl was afraid of him. How interesting. Yet, the brown-haired girl seemed quite indifferent to his presence. Even more interesting!

Integra let out an aggravated sigh and spun around to face the door. "We'll continue this later. I must attend a meeting," the woman muttered and swiftly exited the room. Alucard, with his smirk still plastered on his face, melted into the floor as a shadow and disappeared.

"We're gonna die, aren't we," Elsa suddenly groaned, falling back onto the bed again.

"We're not gonna die! They're just trying to figure us out right now," her friend responded, again, rolling her eyes.

"So? We're not in our world anymore. We're in the Hellsing universe! If we don't watch our backs, we could be killed in the blink of an eye. We're not invincible, unlike half of the people here!" Elsa whined. Sam was about to respond when something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Elsa…How long were we out?"

"How should I know?!"

"Didn't Integra just say she was going to be attending a meeting?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Think about it. Think about the timeframe. If she's talking about the meeting I think she's talking about, we're screwed." Finally, Elsa seemed to understand.

"Oh my God!! Jan and Luke!!"

"We need to warn Integra."

"I don't know if we should. Warning them about the attack on this place will completely alter the outcome, and maybe even the entire storyline!"

"The fact that we're HERE affected the entire storyline, Elsa! It's not gonna matter either way. We HAVE to warn them!" The two girls leapt up from the beds and dashed towards the door, but the moment their hands touched the door handle, a loud crash was heard below.

"Oh, crap…We're too late!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. I only own this fanfic.

III

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!! Sam, we're gonna die!!"

"Damn it, Elsa! Calm down! Just try the freakin' door!" At her friend's suggestion, Elsa rushed over to the door and pulled. It wouldn't budge.

"Crap! It's locked!"

"Is there a window in here?" Sam wondered aloud, and they both glanced around desperately. Not a window in sight. Suddenly, Elsa grasped Sam's shoulders and screamed,

"I'm not ready to die!!!"

"Get off-a me, you psy--" Sam's words were cut off by the sound of rapid gunfire and screams. And by the sound of it, it wasn't too far off….

"Oh, shit! Jan's coming! Jan's gonna kill us! DEATH BY KONAMI!!!" Elsa screamed despairingly. The moment her screaming ceased, the doors suddenly crashed down.

"Howdy, bitches!"

"Scheisse!" Sam yelled.

"Death by Konami~!" Elsa cried, forcing Sam in front of her. "Shoot her first!" But by the look on Jan's face, it didn't look like either one of them would be shot down just yet.

"Death by--How'd you--?! What the fuck?! You hear me say that from way up here, ya whiny bitch?!"

"Do we look like we have supersonic hearing?!" Sam retorted, grabbing Elsa and shoving her in front of her now.

"So, how the fuck did you know about that?!" Jan pressed, advancing towards them.

"Uh, we're…psychic?" Elsa started, blinking.

"Oh, yeah?! Prove it."

"Well, we know that you're name is Jan Valentine and that you plan on skullfucking Integra's corpse when you 'supposedly' kill her, which I know for a fact you will not."

"Elsa! What the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed into her ear.

"Saving our butts!"

"Holy shit! There's no way--!" Jan scowled in disbelief.

"Oh, and by the way, just thought you should know that your brother Luke is probably dead right about now," Elsa added, trying to act as nonchalant as possible in this dangerous situation.

"You're fucking psycho!" Jan growled, jabbing a finger at them.

"Woah. Really? You just massacred a bunch of people, and you call US psycho?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, man. You're seriously screwed up in the head," Elsa retorted with a smirk.

"That's it…C'mere, you little bitch! You're coming with me!"

"Uh oh…"

"Elsa!" Sam reached out for her friend as Jan grabbed Elsa and pulled her across the room.

"Later, bitch number 2!" Jan laughed, yanking Elsa through the broken door after him.

Sam was left standing there in disbelief and shock. Jan had just kidnapped her friend! Who knows what he was going to do to her or where he was taking her. Still…would he even be able to escape from the Hellsing mansion? Surely, Alucard, Walter, Seras, and Integra would be able to catch him and stop him. Still in shock, Sam approached the door and peaked out into the hall. The strong scent of blood met her the moment she poked her head out. The sight that met her eyes was simply too horrible and graphic to describe.

"Where'd they--" but she shut her mouth and darted back into the room when she heard footsteps down the hall. She took in a sharp intake of breath in anticipation as a shadowed figure emerged through the broken door.

"Are you all right, Miss?" It was Hellsing's butler, Walter, much to Sam's relief.

"Y-yes, but--"

"Where is the other girl?" he asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Sam was silent for a moment, eyes downcast.

"She…She was kidnapped.."

"By whom?"

"Jan Valentine."


End file.
